


First impression

by ArtFoxLife



Series: Malec drabbles [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Meetings, M/M, Malec, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they see each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	First impression

**Author's Note:**

> Description: The characters and world belongs to amazing Cassandra Clare

The first time Alec sees Magnus he’s stunned. Not becouse of his perfect body, expensive jewelry or extravagant outfit, but becouse he’s looking at him and smiling, just a little, like if Alec was the only person in the room. Noone ever looked at him this way, until now. 

The first time Magnus sees Alec he feels sudden pang in his chest and hears his heart beating loud and fast. Maybe his body is telling him which direction to head in and this thought makes Magnus smile. It seems that there’s black and blue combination ahead of him. His favourite.


End file.
